


The Jacket

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: ''You can always go back. The Serpents are your family.'' She tried to help him, but there was something else on his mind that he hadn't said out loud yet. He knew he could go back. But if he did, he wanted to go alone. He needed her with him.''They are family. But I need to sacrifice something bigger if I go back. I just can't.'' He said louder this time. Alice had no clue what he was talking about so she took one last step into his direction so there was just a small distance between them.''FP, what are you talking about? What sacrifice?'' She asked him more sternly, needing for him to be more clear about his thoughts. He turned around and the tears were ready to fall from his eyes. He looked so broken, but she couldn't quite make out why.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Kudos: 5





	The Jacket

FP stood in front of the closet in the master bedroom at his house on Elm Street. He was supposed to put on his Sheriff uniform and get to work but for some reason it was hard for him to do so. He had been having sleepless nights because something didn't feel right anymore.

Just a few weeks ago he started sharing the house his ex-wife bought with the woman it belonged to in the first place. Alice was back in his life again and he couldn't be more grateful to have her by his side.

Looking around the room made him give a strange feeling. He shared the kingsize bed with the woman he loved and he was sure he wanted to wake up in that exact bed next to her the rest of his life but at the same time he still couldn't believe she actually was his right now.

Every morning when he woke up and she was still asleep he would just admire her. The way the sun always shone on her golden locks and how she looked effortlessly sexy in the morning was something he would never get tired of. He pinched himself every day to make sure lying next to her in their house wasn't just a unrealistic dream.

Somewhere deep down he was afraid that he might wake up one day and look around to see his old trailer and being surrounded by beer bottles. The more days he didn't woke up in SunnySide trailer park the more he started to believe that it was all just real.

Alice had lived in the house on Elm Street for over twenty years with the man she married because he could give her security when FP remained to live on the south side until just a few months ago. Hal came from a rich family who never had to worry about money or going to college. Everything was provided for him and when Alice entered the Cooper family so it was for her.

His heart had been broken ever since, thinking of how she would have stayed with him if wasn't from the other side of the tracks. He had a big chance of going to college, but that all disappeared when his father beat the crap out of him and broke his wrist. A football scolarship had always been his dream but that dream totally vanished. Maybe if all of that hadn't happen Alice would have chosen him.

His hands should have reached for the Sheriff uniform but instead they touched the black leather of the Serpent jacket that he kept in there from the moment he started protecting the law in Riverdale. His new position was the perfect opportunity to end the war between the north and the south side once and for all and he seemed to succeed.

Crime ratings were low and the Serpents got a better image. They were no longer a gang who were thrown into jail without any proof. People respected them more which was something FP had always wanted.

The snake on the leather was luring to him so he gave into the urge and slowly let it slip of the coat hanger. His hands firmly grabbed the jacket while his eyes stared into that of the green snake who seemed to be staring back at him. It almost felt like it was whispering to put it on again.

He met his own eyes into the mirror and slowly slipped his arms into the sleeves. In one swift move he placed the jacket on his body. It fitted perfectly. It was like a second skin he putted on after leaving it for far too long. He hated to admit it, but it felt better than his uniform. His Serpent Jacket was what he really was supposed to wear.

For a moment he stared back at the mirror, observing himself and trying to understand what it felt like wearing the jacket again until his eyes met two ocean blue ones who looked at him through the mirror. His breath got stuck in his throat and he suddenly turned around to meet her face to face.

''It still suits you,'' Alice said softly, scanning his body and giving him a sweet smile. He quickly threw the jacket off and dropped it onto their bed before he grabbed the uniform he was supposed to take. He hadn't noticed the softness in her voice because all he could think of was how he needed to find an excuse as soon as possible.

''Just wanted to see if it still fits.'' He said rushed, trying to avoid any eye contact with her. It didn't take long for her to realise that somehow he was ashamed and trying to hide what she had just seen with her own eyes. That wasn't the look of a guy who just wanted to see if a jacket still fitted. It was the look of a guy who felt in good in something he didn't want to feel good about.

Before he could pull on his uniform Alice walked over to him and grabbed his lower arm. The sudden touch made him look up and he finally let himself look into her eyes to see a reaction he didn't expect. There was that oh so familiar sparkle he loved from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. It was the sparkle that got him under her spell every single time. He couldn't lie to her, at least not anymore.

''What's going on?'' She asked worried, not knowing what was running through his mind right now. He sighed and slowly sat himself down on the bed. While Alice took a seat next to him he mentally prepared to share his thoughts with her. He had promised himself to never keep anything from her again and the other way around. There weren't going to be secrets anymore, especially not when it would affect the both of them.

''Something doesn't feel right.'' He started to explain carefully. She had placed her hand on his leg and softly stroke the inside of his thigh with her thumb to assure him without words that he could tell her everything.

His glossy eyes met her innocent ones and the way the expression on her face was so soft encouraged him to go on, so he did. He grabbed the Serpent jacket that was lying on the pink shaded bed spread next to him and hold it into his hands, looking right at the green snake again. 

''When I wear this...'' His words got stuck in his throat while his eyes were still fixated on the black leather in his hands. The knuckles of his hand became white from grabbing the jacket too tight so Alice let her left hand grab his right one so he let go of the firm grip.

''It's who I am. I always have been and I always will be a Serpent.'' He hold back his tears, wanting to fight everything that he was feeling right now. The period he was a member of the Serpents wasn't his most glorious time, but despite everything they had been his family when he didn't have one. He had done some things for the Serpents he wasn't proud of but after all it was his home.

''Being the Sheriff means that the Serpents finally get the justice they always deserved and I won't give that up, but I just can't push the thought away of me being in this position not being right.'' He said while he tried to hide the fact that his voice cracked.

Alice looked into his eyes who were noticeably filled with tears now. Her heart broke when he heard him saying those words, knowing that he was doubting himself once again. Even after everything he had been through he still didn't give himself the credit for climbing out of a negative spiral.

Her hand reached for his cheek and softly brushed the stubble on it. ''FP, this isn't about how you got into your position. You did the thing that seemed impossible. You made two worlds collide. You are the reason Riverdale is one town right now. You fixed what was broken for so long.'' She said softly while she was fighting her own tears as well.

FP broke their eye contact and closed his eyes while he shook his head. He rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head once again. That wasn't because of him. Something may have changed in Riverdale, but too him he had nothing to do with that. He had left the Serpents in the hands of his son and became a northsider himself. He turned into someone he had hated for so long and felt like he had betrayed his own.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window, his back facing Alice. ''It doesn't matter now. I can't go back. Not anymore.'' He whispered more to himself than to the woman standing beside him.

She got up as well and took a few steps into his direction, being confused by his words. It was obvious that there was so much more going on in his mind than what he was telling her and she knew it was going to take some time to fully unlayer that part of him.

''You can always go back. The Serpents are your family.'' She tried to help him, but there was something else on his mind that he hadn't said out loud yet. He knew he could go back. But if he did, he wanted to go alone. He needed her with him.

''They are family. But I need to sacrifice something bigger if I go back. I just can't.'' He said louder this time. Alice had no clue what he was talking about so she took one last step into his direction so there was just a small distance between them.

''FP, what are you talking about? What sacrifice?'' She asked him more sternly, needing for him to be more clear about his thoughts. He turned around and the tears were ready to fall from his eyes. He looked so broken, but she couldn't quite make out why. He took a deep breath before he started talking.

''I'm talking about you, Alice. About us. You never wanted the South Side life. You escaped the Serpents. You don't want to go back.'' He finally spoke what he had been on his mind for weeks now. Her mouth fell open and she felt her heart ache. She swallowed away her tears and looked at him in disbelief.

''What?'' She managed to get out with a cracked voice, not knowing how to deal with his revelation just yet. His lip was trembling and he came closer to her so the tears in his eyes became more noticeable to her now. She could almost see her own reflection in his glossy brown eyes.

''You chose the north side before, and I don't blame you for that. You needed to get out of here. This part of town has become your home. I am finally the man you always deserved and I am not going to give that up.'' He said, looking right into her eyes telling her that he would make that sacrifice for her if he had to.

Even if he missed the Serpents, he would survive without them. But the thought of having to live without Alice? He wasn't sure he would survive that. Not after having to wait for over twenty five years to finally have her back into his life. If she was next to him he could conquer anything.

Alice wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes and softly grabbed one of his hands. She squeezed it gently before leading it to her leg and placing his hand on her right thigh. The both of them looked at their hands resting on that very specific place before locking eyes again.

''You know what's there? My tattoo. Even though I fought it for so long, being a Serpent is in my blood. And I am proud of that. They'll always be my home.'' She whispered softly.

Her hand was still resting on his while he softly rubbed the place of her Serpent tattoo through the denim of her jeans. She slowly took her hand away while his still lingered on her leg. Her hand had travelled towards his face and she pulled him closer by placing her arms around his neck.

He snaked his hands around her waist and pressed his forehead against hers. ''So, whatever path you may choose, I'll be there. Whether you are going back to the Serpents, stay as Sheriff, or both, I'll be with you along every step of the way.'' She whispered to him, earning a grateful smile from him. He pulled her body as close as humanly possible and closed his eyes.

''Even when you have given up on yourself, I'll be there to lift you back up again, okay?'' She pushed his head up a little by placing her index fingers under his chin, making him look up again. He just gazed into her eyes, realising that he is the most lucky man alive. He knew she was going to have his back just as much as he was going to have hers.

''I know I'll be fine with you near me.'' He softly whispered back to her. The biggest smile appeared on Alice's face before he leant down and let their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Every time he kissed her he realised more and more that she was the only woman he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. She was everything he needed and more.

Alice slowly pulled back and gave him another light peck on his lips before drifting to the jacket that was still lying on their bed. He saw that her eyes had shifted to the black leather and he knew what she meant. She had picked it up and held it in front of him.

''Put it on.'' She said quietly with a sweet smile on her face. He gave her grin back and grabbed the jacket out of her hands. He slipped it on and all Alice could do was stare proudly at her man wearing his Serpent jacket. For some reason he felt even better in it now Alice was looking at him that way. Now he was finally complete.

With a playful push she directed him towards the end of their bed, making him sit down. She placed herself on his lap, with both her knees at one side of his body. She gave him a naughty smirk and her eyes had lingered towards his lips. ''I've always thought you looked incredibly sexy in that jacket.'' She whispered close to his ear.

He had caught on to what her plans were real quick and had placed his hands on her lower back, already playfully tugging at her jeans. ''You do, huh?'' He groaned, now roughly grabbing her ass.

He didn't hesitate to kiss her and immediately slipped his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly. Her hands played with his flannel underneath, wanting to get rid of his clothes as fast as possible.

''Wanna show me how much?'' He grunted while he prepped love bites on her throat. Alice closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hot mouth on her flushed skin. Her hands had found his belt and quickly unbuckled it, pulling it out of his jeans in one swift move. She roughly pushed his torso down on the bed while her own hands unbuttoned her own red coloured blouse.

The naughty smirk on her face showed him that she was in charge now but he didn't mind one bit. Secretly he always liked it when she took over because she knew just how to drive him crazy and give him what he wanted. He loved taking care of her, but she knew just as much how to take care of him.

Her white lace bra was exposed and he couldn't do anything but stare at them. He thought she was going to tease him for a long time just to drive him insane, but to his surprise her hand reached to her back and unclipped her own bra in one swift move.

She loved the way his eyes couldn't stop staring at her. It was lust, obviously, but there was something about it that told her that she was the only one who could do this to him. His eyes almost bulged out of his head and she could see through the fabric of his jeans that he was more than ready for her.

''You are excited, aren't you, Jones?'' She whispered with her low voice, slowly climbing over him so her chest was close to his face. She lingered just above his lips, not kissing him yet while he badly wanted to crush his lips onto hers.

His body temperature rose and he felt himself losing control more and more every second. She playfully bit her tongue after seeing the desperation in his eyes. Just when he thought she was about to kiss him she slipped her arms around the hem of his jacket and sowly pushed it off his torso.

His lips desperatly wanted contact with hers, but she got back up from the bed and unbuttoned her jeans.

Her hands slowly pushed the denim over her ass, giving him a full view while she was undressing herself. She looked behind her shoulder, seeing him resting on his elbows, still wearing his flannel and his jeans half open.

She threw away the denim pair and reached for his jacket, not loosing eye contact while she slipped into it. He felt his jeans thigten more and more every second now he saw her looking so incredibly hot in his jacket. It was all even better than his wildest fantasies.

She climbed over to him, coming real close to his face again. He grabbed her ass and pulled her body right to the place he craved her to be.

''You are driving me crazy, Alice Smith.'' He said already out of breath. As an answer to that she finally fully kissed him and letting his hands discover every inch of her body. Right now she was going to make him feel loved and wanted because he needed that more than anything.

**

Alice was tangled in their salmon coloured sheets with FP's arm draped around her. She was still wearing his jacket, feeling warm and secure in it while it had turned him on like crazy just a few minutes ago. He leather was burning against her hot skin, but she loved the way it felt.

While she still tried to catch her breath he admired the view of her lying so close next to him. There was a small smile on his face while his other hand played with her hair. He couldn't stop staring at how good she looked with only wearing his jacket around her naked body.

She turned her head and met his now sweet and innocent deep chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly he looked like the seventeen year old boy she once fell in love with. When it came to appearance he hadn't changed a thing. He was more mature for sure, but to her she still saw that young boy she had fallen head over heels for.

''You are... amazing.'' He whispered so softly that he almost didn't know he had said it out loud. Alice giggled and scooted over a little closer to him. He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and gave her a sweet kiss on her temple. He wrapped his arm around her more tightly than before, as if he was afraid that she might leave.

''FP?'' Alice suddenly said in a serious tone. He looked up, his sleepy and exhausted eyes meeting hers. She placed her hand on the arm that was wrapped around her and softly stroke it with her fingers. He rested on his elbow while slightly hovering over her.

''Please know that I see you for who you are. It's who I love. No matter what jacket you decide to wear.'' His eyes were glossy and he gave her a soft smile. He pressed his forehead again hers. ''I love you so much.'' He said with crack in his voice, before kissing her again. He was going to be able to do anything because now he knew she was next to him every step of the way.


End file.
